


Por Siempre

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Jelsa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Antes de descubrir el verdadero origen de los poderes de Elsa, Jack sabia que su amor no podría ser.Pero ahora es posible.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545
Kudos: 1





	Por Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> La autora sigue pensando firmemente que Jelsa es una gran shipp y quien no esté de acuerdo con ella está bien, sáltense a la siguiente parte uwu

La vida se había vuelto tan monótona después de los primeros cincuenta años desde que se volvió inmortal, y ahora cuando Pitch ya no era un problema en su vida ni en la de los guardianes y conforme los niños que él conocía crecían vio como sus ojos se llenaban de amor por las parejas que veía. Entonces conoció lo que era la soledad de una pareja, la falta de amor romántico, el amor era lo único que nunca podría obtener debido a su cargo como guardián de la infancia y por lo tanto inmortal. 

Hasta que la conoció, Elsa, reina de Arendelle, con su cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules, piel blanca y labios rosas, cuerpo de infarto y una voz que lo dejo sin habla. 

Aunque lo que más lo impacto fue que ambos compartían poderes, y afortunadamente lo podía ver, no era invisible a sus ojos; rápidamente se hicieron amigos y luego su historia de amor avanzo, se volvieron pareja y cuando la vio enfermar por primera vez en años se dio cuenta de que ella era mortal y él un inmortal, fue una cubeta de agua caliente sobre él, se dio cuenta de que su amada Elsa no estaría siempre con él. 

Entonces se fue, la dejo porque sería más fácil dejarla que verla caer, envejecer y posteriormente morir, irse le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón, sintió como la otra mitad de su corazón y alma se quedaban en Arendelle, con Elsa. 

Y cuando se entero de los desastres naturales del reino de su amada y sintió el pánico inundar sus acciones y sin pensárselo mucho salió volando donde su hermosa chica, el recibimiento no fue precisamente cálido pero aun así le permitió quedarse entonces, el canto de Elsa lo cautivo como la primera vez, como el día en que la conoció. 

Nuevamente cayó rendido ante su voz, lo cual no era bueno ni malo, entonces supo que nunca la dejaría de amar y por fin se armo de valor para declarar su amor y sus temores a Elsa, que ciertamente no reacciono convencionalmente; primero le soltó una cachetada y luego lo beso. 

Cuando la vio morir sintió que todo estaba perdido, que había perdido a la mujer que amaba, aunque solo fue momentáneo y cuando ella le explico la situación, pensó que todo lo que habían vivido juntos había valido la pena, finalmente el destino era bueno con él en la vida, viviría eternamente con su amada reina de la nieve.


End file.
